A birthday, a painting, and two girls
by Camay
Summary: It's Riko's birthday. She spent a great day with her Aqours friends, but one person was missing -the most important to her, her special someone. [It was published on time on tumblr, not on FFnet though] Rated M for the upcoming second part!


**I wanted to thank silverkanon, a user on tumblr who requested a YouRiko fanfic for Riko's birthday!**

It was going to be a one shot at first, but I thought this fic was very lame, so I'll add a sequel ( **NSFW** ) when I'll finish it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You-chan?" Riko calls as she steps in the club room, "I got your note, and- You-chan?"

Riko blinks when she realizes that she is the only living being here, and quickly glances at the crumpled piece of paper in her left hand. You's handwriting confirms that she has not misreaded it : _'Meet me at the club room'_. She gulps and puts her schoolbag on the table in the middle of the room, placing the paper on it.

Maybe You is going to burst into the room very soon, apologizing for being late or-

"Uh?"

Riko lightly frowns, confused, when something in the back of the room catches her attention. It is an easel, and the canvas isn't blank anymore. From where she stands, the dark red haired girl can only discern the messy but vibrant colors that have been used to paint the canvas : several shades of blue, along with a large black stain right in the middle and some ocher at the bottom, are the dominant colors. As she approaches, slowly, curiously, Riko can see the small white rectangles on the black stain, before noticing the presence of some light blue and pink colors among the ocher one.

It is a piano. Which dominates the whole painting. It seems that it has also been painted on a beach, those numerous shades of blue and ocher clearly representing this familiar landscape.

The light blue and pink colors are, in reality, drawing two ribbons, interlaced together. Painted over the sand, the two ribbons are emphasized, and now Riko can't get her eyes off them.

"I'm sorry I was kinda absent today ..."

You's voice brings her back to reality, making her jump a little -because it was too sudden.

"Y-You-chan-"

When she turns around, Riko finds herself facing an embarrassed You, who is solely rubbing the back of her neck, an adorable blush tinting her cheeks, "I, uh ... I had a hard time finishing the painting, to tell the truth, and ... And I was just obsessed with it, I really wanted to finish it before you leave the school Riko-chan and-" You deeply sighs, running a hand through her short ashen hair, "I'm very sorry I made you feel like I was ignoring you. And ... I haven't forgotten, you know that, right Riko-chan? I mean, how can I forget the day you came into the world?"

Riko gulps with difficulty, her throat too tight for her to utter a single word. Tears start tickling her golden eyes and, when she notices it, You rushes by her side, panicked. The guilt is also evident in her sapphire eyes, as she clumsily pulls Riko into a shy hug.

"I-I'm sorry, Riko-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise! I just wanted to give you your gift today and-"

"It's beautiful." Riko suddenly cuts the future captain, once some tears have fallen, now able to talk, as if those tears were the ones stuck in her throat. "Thank you ... Thank you ..."

Riko's grip tightens around You, while the birthday girl bursts into tears, head buried in You's shoulder.

"Thank you, You-chan! Thank you, it's ... It's so beautiful!"

"Ah, uh ..." You tries not to be awkward as she strokes Riko's long hair, before a smile tugs at her lips, "Happy birthday, Riko-chan."

The two of them stay in this position, in front of You's painting, never breaking the hug, as Riko continues to cry tears of relief and happiness -You has not forgotten her birthday, after all.

* * *

It took several minutes for Riko to calm down, finally releasing her deadly grip around her sapphire eyed friend, swiftly wiping her tears with her sleeve. She looks at the painting You specially did for her, and a smile finds its way on her lips.

"It's just ... Beautiful."

You nervously giggles but, deep inside, she feels flattered, reassured, and ecstatic. She really wanted Riko to _tolerate_ her present, at least, but she would have never thought Riko was going to adore and cherish it.

"I'm glad you like it, Riko-chan." You scratches the back of her head, before a vivid blush spreads across her cheeks, "I, uh ... Riko-chan, I ... May have another present for you ..."

"Mh? What is it?" Riko inquires, fully turning so she can face her again.

The pianist is about to ask You if she does not feel well, worried about her sudden redness, but You's lips boldly crashing onto hers instantly cut her. It's brief, and a little bit clumsy, but Riko finds herself licking her own lips right after -and she wants _more_.

"You-chan ..."

An anxious chuckle escapes You's mouth as she looks away, "There had been weird things going on between us recently, and I know you felt it too Riko-chan, and ... And I promise I'll let you go home after that, but I just-"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, You-chan."

"Wha-"

This time, Riko is the one who initiates the kiss -but, just like the first one, it was swift, _too_ swift-, silencing the ashen haired girl.

* * *

"I don't want to go home now ..." Riko whispers after their lips have parted, You's hands tangled in her hair.

"Woah, I didn't know Riko-chan could be so bold." You giggles as she receives a faint slap on her shoulder. "Eh, you're just too cute when you're all flustered."

Riko lightly huffs as she looks away, before giving in, her golden eyes intensely fixing You's inviting and already half-parted lips.

"You-chan ... Can you give me another present?"

And, once again, You's lips gently trap Riko's, hearts beating in perfect synchronization as their bodies are pressed together.

* * *

 **Happy belated birthday Riko!** (just on this site tho hehe)

I'll see you all next chapter! :*


End file.
